Canción de lágrimas y tormentas, traducido y comentado
by Edelweiss Von Doom
Summary: Una de las peores adaptaciones del mundo de Canción de Hielo y Fuego jamás perpetradas por el ser humano. Leed y disfrutad este sinsentido bajo vuestra propia responsabilidad. Eso sí, tened cuidado porque hay SPOILERS.
1. Capítulo 1: Juego de Tontos

**Capítulo 1.**

 **[Antes de empezar me gustaría hacer un par de aclaraciones:**

 **Esta historia no me pertenece. Me he limitado a traducirla, respetando las faltas de ortografía y puntuación, y comentarla cuando lo considere necesario. Mis comentarios siempre aparecerán en negrita y entre corchetes, como ahora.**

 **Si no habéis visto o leído Juego de Tronos, os recomendaría que no continuaseis leyendo. Contiene muchos SPOILERS.**

 **Me gustaría dedicarle esta historia a** **thenordic5forever96** **por haberse puesto en contacto conmigo para enseñarme esta joya]**

Canción de Lágremas y Tormentas

NA hola ar todos toy empezando un nuevo fanfic de Juego de Tronos (justo a tiempo para la 'temorada de tronos lol) esta será mi historia más intricada y emocional hasta la fecha así que sin más que añaadir:

CANCIÓN DE LÁGRIMAD Y TROMENTAS por Goldiedfoggy **[Me gusta que es la segunda vez que escribe el título de la historia y las dos veces lo ha escrito mal. Esto promete]**

Capítulo 1: Ruby

Ey. soi Ruby Florette Canis Nieve. soi una adolescente huérfana de 15 años y vivo en invernalia con los Starks, mi famlia adoptante **[No. El concepto de adopción en Canción de Hielo y Fuego no existe. Puede que el señor de un castillo tenga un hijo bastardo o un pupilo, eso sí. Además, que si la hubiesen adoptado se apellidaría Stark]**. Mis ojos son uno es verde bosque profundo y el otro es un lavenda de otro mundoso y todo el mundo me dice que se pueden perder en ellos pero nunca les cro.. **[*suspiro*]** Tengo Largo pelo rizado rojo que billa como fuego y cae como una cascad sobre mis hombros como una gorra de llama fiera **[¿Qué?]**. Mi piel es suave como una piedra **[Con la de ejemplos de cosas suaves que hay y eliges una piedra…]** y fría al tato. Soy muy delgada y esbelta pero con un gran y firme peo **[Creo que se refiere a su pecho, pero no estoy segura]** . Todo el mundo dice que soi relé buena y educada **[¿Eres un robot?]** , pero tengo un montón de problemas de autovapor* **[¡Sí que es un robot!]**. Soi capricornio que s q no s el signo más glamuroso pero e;s yo y quien soy **[1. ¿Qué? 2. Los signos del zodiaco occidental no existen en Canción de Hielo y Fuego]**.

Hoy llevaba un largo vestido de seda ques gris (el color stark) y cbierto con buenos y delicados lazos y tozos de trapo colorido **[No parece un atuendo muy apropiado para una dama de alta alcurnia que vive en el norte]**. Llevo pendientes de zaffiro en ambas oreja y un colgante de diamante-y-esmeralda alrededor de mi cuello. Huelo como el pino y el ojor de la lluvia **[¿Cómo sabes a qué hueles? Es casi imposible olerse a uno mismo, a no ser que vayas muy sudado]**. En mi vestido hay patrones de oro y tengo una equisita capa de piel peluda que casi barre el suelo mientras desciendo de la torre hacia el comedor para desayunar con los Staks de Invernalia. Hice el conjunto yo misma pero nu siento que sea bueno **[*suspiro*]**. Hoy pendienteaba raya de ojos púrpura y un sutil pintalabios y algún toque de colorecte en mis mejillas **[No. Este tipo de maquillaje no existe en ese mundo]**. Nunca siente como que encajo con los demás y esos porque tengo un secreto espeacial.

Bajo las mangas de mi vestido tengo un brazalete en mi mano izquierda **[Los brazaletes se ponen en las muñecas]**. S una cadena de oro con un pequeño relicario **[Entonces no es un brazalete]** que contiene una inscripción en una lengua extraña que nadie puede leer. S la única cosa que me quea de mis padres.

Mi mamá y papá fueron asesinado en un misteruoso incidente una semana después de que yo naciera. Eran amigs de los STarks y Eddard Stark me acogió cuando era un bebé y me crió **[Entonces, ¿por qué tienes apellido de bastarda? Para quien no lo sepa, Nieve es el apellido que se les da en el norte a los hijos ilegítimos. Si esta chica era hija de un matrimonio amigo de los Stark, debería tener un apellido propio]** , pero nu me contó nada sobre mi VERDADERA familia. Lo que es peor, su mujer Caitlin nunca me exceptó como a una hija, y me hace la vida IMPOSIBLE **[No. Catelyn Stark no es una mala persona y, aunque es cierto que le hizo el vacío a Jon Nieve durante toda su vida, jamás trató de hacerle daño activamente. Ella lo despreciaba porque era un recordatorio constante de que su marido le había sido infiel (o eso creía ella). Si esta chica era hija de unos amigos de Ned Stark y él decidió cuidarla cuando estos murieron, Catelyn habría sido la primera en ayudar, y más siendo una niña]**.

Yo vergonzosamente a través del húmedo, oscuro pasillo **[¿Tú qué? ¡Termina la frase!]** y (accidentalmente) me choqué con Sanas Stark, mi (más o menos pero no de verdad) hermana. "Ey, mura por unde vs, RARETA!" dijo y se apresuró hacia las clases de tejer/ **[Sansa Stark, damas y caballeros. Es la persona más educada y correcta de Poniente, pero aquí es una barriobajera].** Siempre me odió xq nu encajo y nu le hago caso o la sigo por ay como su estúpida amiga Jane Pool **[Se llama Jeyne Poole]**. además e ujido rumures de que está celosa de mi aspecto pero nu s **[1. Tu falsa modestia apesta desde lejos. Deja de echarte florecitas como el que no quiere la cosa, guapa. 2. Precisamente Sansa es una de las mujeres más hermosas de Canción de Hielo y Fuego. Todo el mundo se lo dice]**. ojalá pudiésemos ser Hermanas Reales, pero tampoco quiero ser una fuea crejida como ella.

En una esquina tenebrosa, Jon Nievi estaba visto todo el evento. Se acercó a mí y agitó su manu. "Sansa puede ser uno real maleducada, no?" dijo con su profunda lengua aberrida **[¿Qué?]** , y asentí. "Nu dejes que t afete, rs alucinante tal y como rs" dijo con un guiño y se coló por la puerta. Jon yo el único persona a la que puedo hablar relmente (aparte de su hermana Arya **[Creo que tú le caerías bastante mal a Arya y a Jon]** ) xq él sabe como es ser un extraño en Invernalia porque él s un b*stardo **[Pues igual que tú, ¿no?]** y además nu conoce los secretos de su nacimiento como yo **[Aquí queda claro que este personaje es una copia sin gracia de Jon Nieve]**. l quiero como una molestia** pero no deningúnotro modo

Caminé hacie delonte ha cia la puerta del comedor a través del solitario abusso **[¿Qué?]** cuando oí una voz susurrar detrás de mí.

-Q ta jaciendo una pequeña chica como tú cuminando por invernalia ella sola?- preguntó, con una voz que perforó la oscuridad como una lluvia cortante.

Era… Ramsay Bolton **[No. Si los Stark siguen vivos, Ramsay se sigue apellidando Nieve. Además, es el hijo bastardo de uno de los principales súbditos de Ned Stark, así que es imposible que no conozca a su "hija adoptiva" y se dirija a ella con tan poca cortesía]**

NA gracias por lier el primer capítulo de mi nueva magum opis lol. el siguiente capétolo debería estar subido en un día o 2

 ***Ha puesto "selfsteam" (autovapor) cuando quería poner "self esteem" (autoestima).**

 ****Ha escrito "bother" (molestia) en lugar de "brother" (hermano).**


	2. Capítulo 2: Choque de Bueyes

**Capítulo 2.**

NA HOLA! ya es hora del capítulo dos ia! ete tiene una Internsa Pelea de ACCIÓn!

 **CANCIÓN DE LÁGRIMAS Y TOMRENTSA**

CAPÉTOLO 2: SITUACIÓN PELEGROSA

sentí a Ramsey Bolten resperando en mi cuello, el conocedo criminal y asesino **[El reinado de terror de Ramsay solo comenzará cuando los Stark sean aplastados y su padre se haya aliado con los Lannister. Bien es cierto que ya había hecho cosas malas en el pasado, pero siempre intentando pasar desapercibido]**. "Mmmmh, tuyo un pequeño bocado delicioso, nes cierto?" dijo su ronco susurro. su gran mano peluda **[El único personaje de la saga conocido por tener grandes manos peludas en Jorah Mormont]** se movió habilmente desde su lado hacia mi ombro. "Hrrrph **[¿Qué se supone que es esto? ¿Se ha tirado un pedo?]** "

Sabía que me tocaría por todas partes y me haría cosas y entonces quizá matarme y también deshojarme si nu hacía algo **[1. ¿De verdad crees que Ramsay es tan estúpido de ir a casa de Ned Stark a cometer un crimen a plena luz del día? Y más contra un miembro de su familia. Es como firmar una sentencia de muerte. 2. Su modus operandi consiste en torturar a chicas, liberarlas en un bosque y cazarlas, no en violarte en un pasillo. 3. Si tan malo es Ramsay en este universo, ¿cómo ha entrado en Invernalia sin que le detuviesen o matasen?]** , así que tenía que actuar. mientras su dedo pasaba sobre mi estomgo, le agarré los dedos y los aplasté dentro de mi puño **[¿Qué fuerza sobrehumana es esa?]**.

-AUUUUUI!- gritó y se cayó en el suelo. me agarró las piernas y me arrastró a su nevel. con un movimiento sueitil, me aganqué un trozo de mi vestido y lo rapeé* alrededor de su boca para ahogarlo **[Vamos a ver una cosa. Este chaval se ha acercado a ella de una forma un poco desagradable, pero esta reacción me parece totalmente desproporcionada]**. Intentó hablar a través de la tela y me intentó agarrar del pelu, pero manobré lejos a través del jelado suelo de piedra.

mi irme hacia atrás le dejó actuar. se levantó de un salto, giró, y sacó una daga de su bolso **[¿Qué?]**. intentó clavármela en las ingles pero moví el brazo y le dio un lametón fuerte en la nariz.

-AUUUUUI **[Le ha dado mucho asco]**!- gritó y se cayó en el suelo. se levantó de un salto y se abalanzó sobre una escalera cercana de la que venía yo, saltando en un peldaño por encima de mí. eso era malo, pensé. la altura le daba ventaja. pero le pateeé el pie y su ondulante bufanda al suelo, y sobre el escalón en su lugar, usurpando su ventaja **[No he entendido nada, pero sigue]**. "NOOO0ooOO RUBT! INSIDIOSA HCHICA!" dispara** y pateol muro. lanzó un puñetazo, su puño se abrochó con tensión, pollándome*** justo en la mandíbula. mis ojos destellaron con dolor infernal. "QUE TE JODAN! TÍO TUYO MIERDA" maldije en el momento. me retorcí por el suelo sobre él. tenía que acabar esta elea rápido.

de plonto, mis insintos me dijeron que hiciese algo que nunca hecho antes **[¿Pensar?]**. era una cosa rala que hacer pero lo hice y acabó la pelea **[¿Morirte?]**. encontré su cuello en su cuerpo **[¿Dónde lo querías encontrar si no?]** y hundí mis dentes en su carne surtida. me etalló sangre en la boca, sarpicando sobre toda mi leungua gentel. me alementé a me mesma chupando la fuerza vital del patético saco de tristeza.

Ramsan Bolin gritod con dolor. se levantó y empezó a corredor redondo**** gretando.

la pesada puerta mederosa se abrió de pur en pur. "SOMBRERO ES TODA ESTA CONMOCIÓN?" Era…

Neddard Starks **[1. ¿Para qué cambias de renglón si esto forma parte de la misma frase? 2. Se llama Eddard Stark, aunque su diminutivo sea Ned]**!

-TÚ CHICO1 b*sterdo de uerte terror! cómo te ATREVES a entrar en mi comedor y profanar a mi afada hija adoptada?- él pecho mejillones rapeleó con furia **[¿Qué?]**. podía decir que estaba realmente enfadado por eso/. los otros gardias salieron a toda prisa del y apountaron cun zuz epadas a Ransay Bokton **[¿Salieron de dónde? ¡Termina la frase!]**. Eddad sacó su larga espoada, hielo, de su cosa de espada **[¿La vaina?]** y se movió para hendir a este patético depredicio, pero Rammey se giró de un salto y y se escapó corriendo **[La seguridad en Invernalia es una mierda]**.

Edward **[¿Quién?]** se alodilló a mi lado y me puso una mano encima de un modo amoroso pero no paternal. "cómo estás, mi chica de acogida?" mostró consternación. "toy bien" mentí **[¿Nadie va ha mencionar la sangre que tiene en la boca, la cara y, seguramente, en la ropa?]**. se levantó y volvió al desayuno **[Aquí no ha pasado nada]** y yo tuve que seguirle también. pero todo en lo que podía pensar era cómo había mordido a un hombre y sentido el líquido vital carmesí inundar a través de mis abios. me sentí avergonzada, pero también muy ENERGISADA e INTERESADA. qué podía SIGNIFICAR? quién era yo? qué era yo?! …alguna vez lo zabría?

NA WOW MENUDO CAPÉTULO TENGO RASÓN? L PRÓXIMO ESTARÁ PRONTO Y IO TAMBIÉN

 **[Me gustaría comentar una cosa antes de acabar:**

 **Obviamente, la tal Ruby es un vampiro. Pero es que esta es una de las pocas sagas de fantasía en la que los vampiros no existen. Podría haber elegido ser cualquier otra criatura, pero no. Además, dudo mucho que un señor respetable como Ned Stark se hubiese relacionado con monstruos. Nadie en su sano juicio lo haría]**

 ***Ha escrito "rapped" (rapeó) en lugar de "wrapped" (enrolló).**

 ****Ha puesto "shoot" (dispara) cuando quería poner "shout" (grita).**

 *****Ha escrito "cocking" (polleando) en lugar de "knocking" (golpeando).**

 ******Ha puesto "runner round" (corredor redondo) cuando quería poner "running around" (corriendo alrededor).**


	3. Capítulo 3: Tormenta de Babas

**Capítulo 3.**

NA ey quista la parte 3 de mi fic de jdt. oh además me olvidé de mencionar esto antes pero jai algunos spoilers de la serie n esta historia.

Además he recibido mi primera crítca! timoty nguyen siento que te pareciese aberrida pero te hago un seguro de que en los próximos capítulos habrá mu cha más acción terpiudiant y DRMAA INTENSO!

 **CANCIÓN DE LÁFRIMAS Y TROMENTAS PARTE 3: EN EL ESTABLO**

durante el desayuno reflexioné sobre el incidente con ramsey. por el terrorífico ataque ned me tenía sentada a su lado para mantenerme vigilada. podía decir que Sansan estaba infeliz por esto y estaba puniendo los ojos en blanco y soplándome fersas **[¿Qué? ¿Seguro que no está poseída?]**.

Normalmente durante el desayuno me sentaba junto a Jon Nieve en la mesa de los pleveios. siempre nos sentábamos como amigos (xq no hay nada entre nosotros) pero últimamente me gustaba más sentarme cerca de él (especialmente cuando hace frío) y aspirar su profundo almizcle **[¿No decías que no había nada entre vosotros? Y eso suena un poco preocupante…]**.

para la comida del desayuno comimos huevos revueltos tostadas de bacon y zumo de naranja **[Zumo de naranja en Invernalia. Yo creo que sí]**. después de eso bajé hacia hacia el establo para ver a mis amigos adultos **[Eso ha sonado fatal]** ; simple Sebastio y Debbi Milkmaid. "adiós Eddard **[Qué forma tan causal de despedirte de un gran señor, por mucho que seas como de su familia]** " le dije a Eddard mientras me convertía en hoja*. "Mantente a salvo mi querida adoptada" dijo y me dio su capa de piel para mantenerme caliente **[Tú ya tenías una capa de piel]**.

Simple Sebatsion y Debbie Milkmad fueron siempre como ms padres en Invernalia **[Te han criado los Stark pero para ti tus "padres" son unos criados cualquiera, muy bien]**. anque no sun mis VERDADEROS padres, siempre los sentía como tal y más que los Starks. Eddar, Arya, y Jon Nieve son bastante buenos con ellos, pero tos los demás les miran desde arriba xq zon pleveios.

Simple Sebastan es un hombre barbudo que lleva casi siempre túnicas de plebeyo y es un domador de caballos. Debbe es una mujer amablemente con bonitos vestidos florales y su trabajo es poner leche en puertas todo el mundo **[Un lechero en esta época no funcionaba así. Ordeñaban las vacas del señor y entregaban la leche al castillo, no de puerta en puerta]**.

pero incluso anque zon amables y tíos sencillos, siempre tienen una especie de extraña y arcana aura a su alrededor **[O sea, que son tus padres biológicos pero no te lo dicen por alguna razón]**. nu terminaban de encajar, como yo **[Sutil]**. pero cuando estás con ellos, simplemente sientes como si supieran demasiado, y que son algu más grande y oscuro que una pareja prebeya.

cuando yo entra en el establo, Debbie estaba sentada en una mecedora y tejiendo una bufirda, y Sebastian le estaba enseñando a un pequeño caballo a rodar **[1. Un caballo no es un perro. 2. El trabajo de un adiestrador de caballos es educar a estos animales para que los señores y caballeros los monten durante la batalla o de paseo, no enseñarles a hacer trucos absurdos]**.

-RUBY FLORETTE CANIS NIEVE!- exclamó Debbie y dejó sus agujas a un lado y la levantó y me abrazó **[¿A quién levantó?]**. Simple Sebastio estaba ocupado con el caballo. "Bailarina, rueda **[Bailarina es el caballo que adiestran especialmente para Bran cuando este pierde la movilidad de las piernas. ¿Me puede alguien explicar de qué le sirve al pobre muchacho que el caballo sepa rodar?]** " le dijo al caballo y este finalmente ruedó. "Buen caballo!" añadió y le dio una chuchería. entonces se levantó y se cepillo el pelo del caballo de su mono de trabajo y caminó y me abrazó también.

-Por qué la visita?- me preguntó esperadamente. "Tíos voy a contaros algo Secreto y Oscuro **[¿Tíos? ¡Qué medieval todo!]** " chisté y se acercaron más mientras susurraba. "hoy Ramey Bolten me acorraló en los pasillos d Inveralia y me atacó…" Debbi soltó un ronco jadeo y se sentó de nuevo en la silla con su mano en la boca. "luché contra él" la calmé y movió mano al corazón y tuvo un suspiro corazonoso. "TÚ luchaste contra el b*stardo di Fuerte Terror SOLA? Estoy muy orgullosa de en lo que nuestra niña ella convertido" y yo derramé sangre por el cumplido **[¿Qué?]**.

-Lo que hice para conseguir la victoria sin embargo…- convertí mi voz en un susurro más profundo.- Le mordí y… saboreé la sangre. la sentí fluyendo en mí. fue EXTIOMULUENTE **[¿Tú crees que es seguro contarle eso a dos personas a las que conoces a medias? ¿Y de esa manera?]**!- Simple Sebastio escuchó silenciosamente y cuando terminé empaquetó sus suministros de caballo **[Y escapó y jamás volvió]** con un aire de melancólica magnificencia. como una sombra, brilleó **[Las sombras no brillan]** y me cogió la mano. "ruby, este es un día que hemos estado esperando durante muchos años. Ya no estás a salvo en Inevernalia nunca más. Ven con nosotros, te llevaremos a un lugar seguro en Essos". Debbie empezó a mpaquetar su cosa también. "tiene razón, sabes. tenemos que llevarte a un lugar seguro. Te estás convirtiendo en una niña muy hermosa" alargó una mano delicada y me cepilló la barbilla mientras una tristeza infinita le limaba los ojos gris tormenta. pero antes de que pudiesen decir nada **[Ya han dicho todo lo que tenían que decir]** , fuimos interrumpidos cuando la música de las tormpetas y los tambores atravesó el aire.

Tocó una música triunfal y los pasos de los caballos podían oirse desde más allá del muro, y recordé lo que era hoy. Vi a Brab gritando desde una torre a la que había escalado él solito **[Esto nos confirma que Bailarina todavía no estaba siendo entrenada]**. "ELLO ELLOS! EL REY ESTÁ AQUÍ"!

El rey Robert Baratheon estaba aquí de visita.

NA capítulos problmnt saldrán un día sí y un día no o ago pero mientras tanto xfa segidme dadle like y cretecar!

 ***Ha escrito "turned to leaf" (convertirse en hoja) en lugar de "turned to leave" (volverse para marcharse).**


	4. Capítulo 4: Festín de Memos

**Capítulo 4.**

NA eeey lectores siento el rtraso quísta el nevo canpítulo!

Conseguié mi 2ª créteca! Gracias a godsthisisbadnex pero también NO gracias xq ese fue un culamiento* mmuy maleducado de mi historia! Nu es una broma vale s literatura **[Ni yo misma lo habría descrito mejor]**. Y solo xq mucha gnt en juego de trons nu tienen segundos nombres nu significa que ruby no pueda tener uno pro si lo prefieres puede pensar en su nombre como ruby nieve de florrette canis o alguna vez. Sin embargo vuy a seguir to consejo s0br el revisor xq tns asón esa es una buena práctica en la escritura. Pero no voy a borrar ,i historia! Proeto que habru más sincerdad y dimensionalidad pero seguiré cribiendo esto y será ser éxito

Pero ya basta de mis quejas! Vuelta de a la historia!

CÁPITULO 44: VISOTA REAL **[¿Cuántos capítulos nos hemos perdido?]**

Caminé galentemente hacia el potón pa ver la procesión real de la llegada del rey. Los sodados Lannister motaban en grandes caballos y había un carruaje enorme y hermoso que era para la reina. Llevaba un vestido púrpura **[Espera, ¿te has cambiado de ropa? Que yo recuerde desayunaste, fuiste a ver a tus "amigos adultos" y entonces llegó el rey]** con diamantes de plástico **[No]** y un corset violeta oscuro.

Toda la gente de Invernalia aclamaron y saludaron a la feliz cabalgata. Los caballeros devolvieron el saludo **[Por supuesto]** y entonces el Rey Robert Barathen se levantó hacia delante y saltó de su caballo **[No. El rey Robert está MUY obeso. Es prácticamente imposible que pueda hacer algo así, al menos sin caerse de boca]**. Llevaba una armadura dorada **[El único caballero conocido por llevar una armadura dorada es Jaime Lannister]** y una corona reyosa posada sobre su cabeza peluda. Caminó hacia ned y soltaron chiste y entonces fueron a la cripta **[1. Ned Stark contando chistes. 2. Qué repentino todo]**.

Príncipe joffey, el príncipe del reino, también estaba allí. Su pelo dorado brullaba como oro batido y su cara redonda llena de beicon con sonrisa **[¿Qué?]**. El público estaba loco por él pero yo podía sentir que algo estaba mal en el fondo de su alma **[Madre mía, lo ve desde lejos y ya lo ha calado]**. Siempre había tenido el zentido donde podía decir cuando alguien tenía tuinte negreante sobre ellos que los hacía malvados podridos hasta la médula. Parecía el tipo de tío que le pegaría un puñetazo a un cachorro en un río solo xq le apetecía **[Qué extrañamente específico]**. Tomé nota de esquivar a ese puerfidio rarito.

Las siguientes personas eran Reina Cersei de Lannister **[¿Es más de una persona?]** , que llevaba un vestido verde con vuelo con redes doradas en él y una rebeca de seda que parecía espuma de mar (NA no recuerdo lo que llevaba realmente todo el mundo en la serie así que los detalles se cambian para ser más como yo imagino que deberían ser **[Claro, porque tú has demostrado tener unos vastísimos conocimientos del mundo medieval]** ) y su pelo Lannister estaba entretejido en trenzas elaboradas que estaban retorcidas sobre sus hombros afilados **[¿Qué?]**. Su hermano Jaim llevaba armadura todavía más bonita que Robert que no estoy segura de que esté bien xq solo es un guardia real y robert es el ey. Arya estaba a mi lado y me dio un codazo en las costillas desde abajo y mientras me inclinaba (soy como una cabeza.5 más alta que ella) susurró "todo el mundo dice que Jiame y Cersi están totalmente f******** (sexo) el uno al otro **[¿Quién dice eso? Porque es cierto que están liados, pero siempre lo han llevado con mucha discrección. Dudo mucho que alguien, especialmente en la otra punta del reino, sepa lo que estos dos se llevan entre manos. No podemos perder de vista que son hermanos gemelos y que, por lo tanto, verlos juntos a solas no es algo sospechoso]** " jadeé delicadamente y puse una mano de alabastro sobre mi boca **[¿De quién era esa mano? Guárdasela a Jaime que le va a venir bien]** y dije "Ara esa es una cosa muy maleducada que decir ahora mismo" pero por soposto sabía que era verdad **[¿Cómo?]**.

Jeffrey desmontó de su caballo y posó elegentemente. Catlin corrió hacia él y se arrodilló, su fea cara de pasa deformada en un gesto de admiración **[1. Catelyn jamás correría a arrodillarse ante nadie. Es demasiado elegante y educada para eso. 2. Ella jamás admiró a Robert Baratheon y mucho menos al idiota de su "hijo"]**. Canturreó sobre él, cogiéndole el pelo y meneando su nariz con satisfacción **[¿Qué?]**. "ooOH si! Este es el príncipe real! Santa, ven aquí, este es tu prometido futuro marido **[Ese será un tema que se tratará después de su llegada a Invernalia y, por supuesto, lo decidirán sus respectivos padres, no Catelyn]**! Serás reina algún día!" Sansa se aprotsemó a Joffrey con horrible cariño, sonriendo seduoctibamente y gesticulando con sus tetas tímidas **[¿Cómo se gesticula con las tetas?]** , pero entonces la tonta peta TROPEZÓ y cayó _por todo el suelo_! Casi me reí pero no lo hice para ser educada. Pero todo el mundo a nuestro alrededor explotó en ataques de risitas y Cateline les disparó a todos una mirada asesina.

Todo el mundo se iba a ir al patio de la corte pero Catlin abandonó a Joffrey y se acercó corriendo a mí y me agarró el hombro con su mano deforme que era como una rama retorcida **[Catelyn NO es así].** Dijo de forma ronca "mantente alejada de la familia real y de mis hijos. No te necesito estropeando esta importante visita o sino Neddard no se convertirá en Mano del Rey y yo no podré ir a vivir lujosamente en Desembarcado del Rey **[1. Lo que esta niñata pueda hacer no va a impedir que Robert nombre Mano a Ned. Era algo que ya tenía decidido desde hacía tiempo. 2. El plan de Catelyn desde el principio es quedarse en Invernalia con Robb y Rickon porque siempre tiene que haber un Stark en Invernalia]**. Necesitamos causarles buena impresión a los Lannisters y Baratheons así que si te pillo aquí fuera otra vez todo acabará para ti y haré que Edd te repudie y vivirás en las cloacas como la PUTA MOHOSA que eres durante el restito de tu vida! Así que márchate. Quédate en tu habitación y no vayas por ahí seduciendo a Joff **[¿Joff? ¿Qué confianzas son esas?]** con tus engaños luchadores." me desagarró tirándome con fuerza al barro y Sansa se reó desde la distancia de mi propio infortunio.

Me lavé rápido el vestido **[¿Cómo?]** y me fui rápido a mi habitación al tiempo que lloraba lágrimas torrenciales de dolor húmedo **[¿Qué?]**. Y salté grácilmente por los fríos peldaños de piedra y arremetí a través del pasillo y cerré de un portazo tras de mí la pesada puerta de roble mientras mi cuerpo se meneaba con lloriqueos **[El drama]**. Estaba tan enfadad que incluso levanté mi dedo de en medio pero lo oculté bajo la sábana **[1. ¿Por qué lo escondes bajo una sábana? ¿Qué haces? 2. ¿A quién le levantas exactamente ese dedo? Estás sola en la habitación. 3. ¿Cuántos años has dicho que tienes?]**. Apostaba a que Kaitlin le iba a decir las mismas cosas a Jon Nieev y él también sería exiliado a su habitación igual que yo lo estaba **[De hecho, Catelyn jamás le dijo nada a Jon Nieve a raíz de esta visita. Aunque no le guste, sabe que es educado]**. Quizá encontrásemos consuelo en los brazos del otro en este tiempo difícil **[Pero no hay nada entre vosotros]**. Pero sabía que algo extraño estaba pasando.

La visita Real estaba ocurriendo por la muerte de John Arryn, la última mano del rey. Ahora el Rey Tobert se había dirigido a Invernalia con el resto de su familia para ver si Ned era el hombre adecuado para el puesto. Pero la cosa es, nadie sabe por que murió Jon Arryn **[Sí que se sabe. Todo el mundo ha dado por hecho que ha muerto por una enfermedad y la única que afirma lo contrario es Lysa Arryn, que le envió una carta a su hermana, Catelyn, contándole sus sospechas. Solo ella, Ned y el maestre Luwin saben de su existencia, así que ya me contarás cómo lo sabes tú]**. No le conté esto a nadie, pero hace unas semanas me cuelé en la oficina Mister Luwins y robé la carta y la leí **[¿Por qué? Tú no sabías que la carta existía y mucho menos que era importante. Además, si la has leído ya deberías saber que Lysa piensa que fueron los Lannister]**. Era toda sobre el incidente y lo extraño que había sido pero creo que hay un gran enigma detrás. La mayoría de la gente en Invernalia odia a los Lnnisters **[¿Por qué? Nunca les han hecho nada y viven muy lejos]** y probablemente pensarían que fueron ellos pero algo sobre lo que vi en Cersee hoy me dice que no e;s así **[Bien es cierto que Cersei no participó en este asesinato, pero sí en muchos otros. ¿Qué le has visto exactamente? Además, hay muchos más Lannister a los que tener en cuenta]**.

Era una cuestión colosal que requería montones de esfuerzo para resolverse **[Ruby la detective privada]** (especialmente ahora que se me había prohibido estar explícitamente en público) así que tendría que ser sigilosa e inteligente y resolutiva para encontrar la verdad **[A ver, merluza. Si no crees que los Lannister tengan nada que ver, ¿qué coño vas a investigar ahora? El culpable debería estar en Desembarco del Rey, ¿no?]**. Además tenía que seguir lidiando con mi desenredadosa sed de sangre **[¿Qué sed de sangre? ¿Qué dices?]** y los secretos de mi pasado, y además tenía que ncuntruar un modo de hablar con Simple Sebastion y Debbie Milkiamd sobre lo que sabían **[1. ¿Por qué esta pareja tienen apellidos diferentes? Porque está claro que están casados, ¿no? 2. Si tanta prisa tenían por que os marcháseis de Invernalia, ¿por qué no aprovecharon la GIGANTESCA distracción de que llegase el rey para hacerlo?]**.

Mientras tanto decidí dejar eso a un lado. Era de noche y la luna lanzaba rayos de luz plateada tan pura como el viento de invierno. Bebí algo de sangre para saciuar mi hambre **[¿De dónde has sacado la sangre? ¿Has matado a un guardia o a una sirvienta?]** y entonces me fui a dormir antes de las dificultades de mañana.

NA GRACIAS POR LAER ESTE NEVÍSIMO CAPÍtulo ! nu estoy consiguiendo tantas visitas como quiero así que si te gustó esto XFA compártelo con todos us amegos! I nu us olfidéis de cretecar! Os deseo lo mejor! - PLAtainumCat **[Es un poco raro porque este es su nombre de usuaria pero había presentado la historia como "Goldiedfoggy"]**.

 **[Me gustaría comentar antes de acabar que, si os fijáis, a Ruby le gusta hacerse la víctima pero ella es la primera que insulta, menosprecia y se ríe de otras personas. Lo hemos visto varias veces en este capítulo.**

 **Además, me gusta pensar que en realidad es una tarada mental y que todo lo que ella descibre como lleno de gracia y elegante es en realidad ella gritando obscenidades y desnudándose delante de la gente. El giro final va a ser que ella es Hodor]**

 ***Ha escrito "assment" (culamiento) cuando quería poner "assessment" (evaluación).**


	5. Capítulo 5: Danza de Mamones

**Capítulo 5.**

NA Eeeey lectores! siento le larga espesa (estaba ocupada con mi VIDA **[Lástima que hayas encontrado un hueco]** ) pero aquí está el siguiente capítulo! y además para mi urtimo crewtico: francisvirus gracias malegro que lo encuentres divertido pero en qué es un desastre **[¿Te lo enumero por orden cronológico o alfabético?]**? además se ques divertida en algunas partes pero también ta pensada para ser drama? de todos mod para tos los demás xfa criticad **[Realmente no entiendo para qué quieres que te escriban críticas si ni las aceptas ni las aprovechas]**! 3

CANCIÓN DE LÁGRIMAS Y TROMENSTAS: CaPÍTULO CINCO: MALAXOLÍA LAMENTABLE: AHUGIÁNDOME EN MI DOLOR

Me desperté la siguiente noche **[¿Has dormido 24 horas seguidas?]** y estaba oscuro. la oscura niebla de la noche, entrutujida cn la triste y austera lus de la luna nochosa, flotaba través de las maderosas conxavntuanas de mi vontana. esteré un dedo y cipillé mi mejilla, sintiendo las frías y salobres lágrimas munchando mi pulida cara **[¿Por qué estás llorando? Llevas durmiendo todo el día, no te ha pasado nada malo todavía]**.

Lloré antes, y sentido a mí misml entregada a la fuerza poderosa de la aflicción y el dolr lluviendo sobre mi harma **[No sé qué te pasa este capítulo, pero las metáforas no son lo tuyo]**. pero ahora, las dificultades de ayermañana tras de mí, sentía redesnudada fuerza froyendo en mí. stirándome orgullosamente en la derección del próximo amanecer, levantek una mano como punio y sentí los poderes del fuego y el hielo brbojeando en mi sangre **[¿Estás intentando decirnos que tienes poderes elementales o que eres la hija de Lyanna Stark y Rhaegar Targaryen? Porque ni una cosa ni la otra, ¿eh?]**.

me vestí en un vestido violento **[¿Te vestiste dentro del vestido? ¿Y era violento?]** cn lazo magenta y rejillas negras **[Típica vestimenta medieval]**. me puse mi rmel y puntalubios y sombr de ojos púrpura oscuro **[Que ese tipo de maquillaje todavía no existe, coño]**. me puse puendontes de plata y dejé mi cabello rojo fluir hacia abajo sobre mu espalda como una salvaje cascada volcánica. tMi habitación es bastante acojedora y redonda. el suelo de piedra áspera cubiertde alfombras de peluche gris (color stark_). también las cortrinas son grises y jay tapises stark. hay una enorme chimenea de piedra con un lovo tallado en la chimenea sobre ella y el calor baña mi cama con dosel cn sus pesadas cortinas de terciopelo y tes almohodas. .ntonces abrí de un empujón la peseda puerta de madera hacia mi habitación y me excité dentro del pasillo **[¿Qué?]**.

la cara de samsa y todo su cuerpo se estaba abultando como una rdecylla rellena de pudín **[¿Véis como le gusta faltar a los demás?]**. me encontré caraacara con ella en su rutina de maquillaje. estaba llorando en un camisón cian y toscamente peinádose con los dedos. "AY tengo que prepararme para Joffyre pero ESTOY FEJA!" lloró con dasesperación **[¿Cómo te la has encontrado así "cara a cara"? ¿Quieres decir que has ido a su habitación a espiarla? ¿O es que se dedica a ir así por el castillo?]**. sus ojos inyectados en sangre dispararon hacia mí y me cagaron una mirada. "Qué estás mujirando, RARET? MUMA!" lloriquéo.

Catlan entró como una flecha, su arrugada cara cubierta de viscosa máscara facial de pepino **[¡Que esas cosas todavía no existen!]** y su pelo todo con rulos. "SALSA CARIÑO MÍO! careñeto qué pasa? deja que te ayude cn tu pelo!" e intntó agarrar el cepello pero sus manhos mutadas tenían demasiados dedos y se le gseguía cayendo sobre el pelo **[¿Qué problema tienes con Catelyn exactamente? ¿Desde cuando es un engendro?]**. entonces m vio. "estás intentando fraternizar con mi VERDADERA hija?! vuelve a tu habitación tuyo no permitdo ser puesta como te dije" babeó hacia mí con rabia viscosa mientras sansa seguía llorando y estropeando su maquillaje. "xcierto tuyo nu puede tomar el desayuno con nosotros nunca más mientras los lannisers estén aquí así que quí está tu desayuno" y sacó un bol de harina de avena fría de su bolso **[1. ¿Llevaba un bol de avena en el bolso? 2. ¿De qué sirve exactamente esta escena? En el capítulo anterior ya nos había quedado claro que Ruby no podía salir de su habitación mientras los Lannister estuviesen de visita. Aunque a ella parece que se le había olvidado]** y m lo tiró en las manos. pensé en el delicioso desayuno caliente que Jon y yo nos estaríamos perdiendo ahora x el grado dictatorial catelyns.

volví a mi habitación pero hoy no lloré, porque era más fuerte y resuelta. desafiaría a catelyn y haría lo que tenía que hacerse **[Dices mientras vuelves a tu habitación tal y como te ha ordenado]**. Cerré la puerta de un potazo y me cabreé fabulosamente **[¿Qué?]** hacia mi armario que tenía un secreto pasajeatravés de los muros de piedra de Invernelia hacia el Gran Comedor **[1. ¿Puedes llegar a Hogwarts desde allí? 2. La Fortaleza Roja es conocida por tener pasadizos secretos. Invernalia, sin embargo, tiene AGUAS TERMALES fluyendo por los muros. Es prácticamente imposible abrir un pasaje sin estropear el sistema de calefacción. 3. ¿Por qué te han dado a ti una habitación con pasaje secreto? Este tipo de cosas sirven para evacuar al rey en caso de ataque, por ejemplo, no para que una niñata haga de espía]** donte podría pasar desapercibida y observar la vista sin ser escena.

cuanuna vez terminé de gatear a través de la negrura llegé al balcón secreto **[Es un puto balcón. Los balcones se ven desde fuera. No es un buen sistema para espiar]** en los raptores **[¿QUÉ?]** sobre el comedor. vi al Rey Robbert riendo hueves como un jubalí hambriento y Eddred estaba cumiendo cuidadosamente con disciplina y orden mientras Robbb, Arya, Bfan y y Recon estaban jugando a un divertido juego con Tommy y Marcella **[Robb tiene unos 16 años en este momento y dudo MUCHO que esté jugando con los niños. Primero porque ya es mayorcito para esas cosas y segundo porque es el heredero de su padre y, en cuanto este se marche a Desembarco del Rey como nueva Mano, él se va a quedar al cargo de Invernalia. Necesita que le vean como a un adulto y le respeten. A todo esto, ¿dónde está Theon?]**. la Cersii y Jamie estaban comiendo trudas espolvoreadas con oro de un plato doblado y Joffry se estaba arreglando para toda la corte **[Acabo de caer en que Tyrion tampoco está]**. CJon y los otros había sido expulsado del comedor, y también Catelyn y Sansaa no estaba por ninguna parte probablemente xq seguían trabajando en sus aspectos). espeé altededor de la habitación tratando de destapar algún asunto turbio **[Claro, porque lo normal es airear tus trapos sucios en público]**.

Todo estaba llen-do bien pero entonces una terrible corriente de aire agitó la habitación y apugó las velas y un silencio c.yó sobre la multitud. Todo el undo se fue quedando en más profundo silencioso mientras sombras oscurecer reptaban sobre el suelo. Las puertas se abrieron de golpe y se rompieron y Rodrick Castle entró corriendo sin alientoso. "MI SEÑOR, Traigo graves noticias **[Rodrick Cassel es el maestro de armas del castillo, no el maestre o un mensajero]**!" entonó para jadeos orquestales **[¿Qué dices?]**. y entonces…

NA ESO" ES TODO POR ESTE CAPÍTULO! PRUMETO QUE LA PRÓXIMA ESPERA NO SERÁ TAN MALA Y EL PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO ESTARÁ PRONTO Y LLENO DE TUITS Y GIROS! os vueré la próxima vez y xfa nu orvidéis criticar y compartir! ADIOOS *besos*

 **[Y así es como acaba esta historia de momento. Pese a sus promesas, hace casi un año que no escribe, así que yo diría que no tiene intención de continuar. Nos mintió a todos. De todos modos, si publicase un nuevo capítulo, lo traduciré y publicaré a continuación.**

 **La verdad es que, pese a que intenta meter un momento de tensión justo al final, no me deja con ninguna intriga o curiosidad. Además, este capítulo se ha limitado a repetir lo que ya sabíamos y poco más.**

 **Esta historia, aunque desastrosa, no tiene la gracia de otras que ya he traducido. Le falta un toque de locura demencial para ser realmente brillante. Aún así, ha estado entretenida.**

 **Espero que os haya gustado y que nos veamos en la próxima traducción]**


End file.
